themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend No. 2
"Boyfriend #2" is a song by American R&B singer Pleasure P. It was released as the second single off his first studio album The Introduction of Marcus Cooper, and his second solo release after his departure from Pretty Ricky. Lyrics Turn around, let me lick you from yo neck down to yo navel 'Cause shawty you look ready Forget the bed, I wanna lay your body right here on the table So just hold it steady I'll go get the camera, we can make a movie I'm gown put my hands up Lay back while you do me Drop right out the shower, into the jacuzzi Giving you what your body wants I'm boyfriend number two 'Cause the first one he don't really Seem like he know what to do I'm boyfriend number two And I know you like it freaky So I am gonna give it to you I'm boyfriend number two, baby don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue 'Cause second place always got a whole lot to, prove So whenever you get in the mood (Just call me) I'm boyfriend number two Grab my hand, I'ma pick you up and put you on the counter, girl you feel so sexy I'm not yo other man, I'ma take my time and kiss all around ya, only if you let me I'll go get the camera, we can make a movie I'm gown put my hands up Lay back while you do me Drop right out the shower, into the jacuzzi Giving you what your body wants I'm boyfriend number two 'Cause the first one he don't really Seem like he know what to do I'm boyfriend number two And I know you like it freaky So I am gonna give it to you I'm boyfriend number two, baby don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue 'Cause second place always got a whole lot to prove, So whenever you get in the mood (Just call me) I'm boyfriend number two Ladies if you got a man and a buddy on the side say yeah Say yeah yeah yeah If you be making plans 'cause he don't hit it right Say yeah, yeah I gotta couple places I'm sure he don't know about No familiar faces You can feel free to go out I'm not afraid of doing what he doesn't do I'm boyfriend number two 'Cause the first one he don't really Seem like he know what to do I'm boyfriend number two And I know you like it freaky So I am gonna give it to you I'm boyfriend number two, baby don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue So whenever you get in the mood I'm boyfriend number two 'Cause the first one he don't really Seem like he know what to do I'm boyfriend number two And I know you like it freaky So I am gonna give it to you I'm boyfriend number two, baby don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue 'Cause second place always got a whole lot to prove, I've got something to prove, I'm boyfriend number two Link *http://mp3goo.co/download/pleasure-p-boyfriend-number-2/ Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G Category:2008 Singles Category:Pleasure P Singles Category:The Introduction of Marcus Cooper Tracks Category:R&B Singles